


Nocturnal

by AnnECasap



Series: Lovebirds [2]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Xian Lang is called in to babysit, they're all drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: With graduation near, Mulan and her boys party it up. Maybe a little too much. A drunk text from a particular individual rouses Xian Lang from sleep to make sure the damn kids don't hurt themselves or get into trouble.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: Lovebirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I'm late with this one and some of you may have been expecting the next entry for the Dark Forces AU. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have to get through the first queue first and then I'll begin the second part. You'll be happy to know that there's only one more entry left to write, and then I can start the second queue. I do apologize on the tardiness of this. Certain things took residence in my head and heart which shook my drive and motivation to write. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy Nocturnal.

Xian Lang’s phone buzzed for the third time. Groaning, she turned her face on the pillow and fumbled for her device that she kept on her nightstand in the dark. Her eyes squinted and her face scrunched upon seeing the glaring bright light. The time read 02:37am and she had three unread messages from her girlfriend. Just as she was about to unlock it, the phone buzzed in her hands again.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

*Babe! Come theough!*

*We oht here partying ip in this hotcb!*

*Drinks and everytuhing!*

*Ohhhhhhhhh gor I’m so drunk!*

*Sow of these drinka sre delicious and somenot so much.*

*Like ber. Beer is nasty and i dont ghink in like ojtt very kucb.*

*Inmiss you!*

Xian Lang rolled her eyes and then rolled out of bed. Although it was adorable that her girlfriend was cute when intoxicated, she would have very much appreciated to go back to sleep. Some people had work in the morning.

But, she wanted to make sure the younger woman was taken care of and in her experience, boys usually weren’t the best at babysitting. She couldn’t blame them, really. Graduation was just around the corner for the young adults. They were allowed to party and have a good time before reality would turn them into depressed, working class zombies. Such youth, innocence, and naivety.

Opening her closet, the older woman pulled out a jacket and wrapped it over her sleep shirt. There was no need in changing out of her sweatpants. Grabbing her phone and wallet, she headed downstairs to grab her keys and find her inebriated girlfriend.

****

Mulan and her boys had shifted from partying in Yao and Po’s dorm room to now attempting to swim in the campus’ large fountain in the middle of the courtyard. They couldn’t remember who suggested it, but the idea of swimming was brought up and the hazy hive mind collectively agreed that it was genius. Disregarding the fact that it was currently barely above 50F and the pool was closed at this time, the gaggle of best friends stumbled their way downstairs to the lobby from the third floor. By some miracle, they survived.

Mulan was standing by awkwardly, wobbling slightly to keep her balance, as she watched her boys strip down to their underwear through hazy eyes and clamber into the fountain. Her friends were all shivering and splashing in the cold and dirty water, howling incoherently into the night. Despite the uncomfortable temperature, they all looked to be having the time of their lives. How she would have loved to join them if it meant she didn’t have to strip down to her undergarments, too.

They were now beckoning her over.

“Mulaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!! Get over here, girl!” Yao hollered.

“C’mon you’re one of the boys, too!”

“We won’t look! We promise!”

The young woman chuckled and surrendered her doubts. Fumbling for the zipper on her jacket, she began to pull it down when a familiar voice called out behind her.

“Mulan! Hey! What are you guys doing!?”

Twisting on the ball of her foot, she located the source but fell back on her ass in the process. She smiled dopily and waved her girlfriend over. “Xian Lang! Ya made it!”

Helping her intoxicated girlfriend back on her feet, she pulled her zipper back up and gave her a once-over for any injuries. “What are you guys doing out here? It’s cold.”

Mulan flailed her arm to gesture towards the fountain. If it hadn’t been for the older woman, the girl would have fallen on her ass again. She had no balance or coordination whatsoever. “W-we we we’re gonna go swimming! Y’should join us!”

The boys whooped loudly upon seeing Xian Lang.

“Ayyyyyyyyy look who made it!”

“All right! We got another girl! Hell yeah!”

Shocked, the scientist could not come to a sufficient, logical conclusion on how those boys weren’t experiencing symptoms of hypothermia yet. Setting her girlfriend down on a nearby bench, she walked up to the crazy kids.

“You guys need to get out of there right now! You all are gonna freeze and I’m pretty sure campus security is on their way right now.”

“Huh!? Where be they!?” They scanned their surroundings and found no trace of sirens or the flashing blue and red anywhere.

Xian Lang knew she needed to get them out of there fast. Just because their minds weren’t working properly didn’t mean their bodies would cease normal functions. They would suffer from hypothermia sooner or later and their party antics would have no doubted inconvenienced the other dorm residents who were not as fortunate to be graduating anytime soon. She would be correct in her presumption of campus security being alerted to their actions. The older woman refused to let any of them get arrested but she did have to get them back to their rooms. An idea crossed her mind. Turning her back slightly towards them, she whistled and imitated the sound of sirens, gradually growing louder.

Panic stirred within the boys. They screamed and scrambled over each other to hastily exit the makeshift pool. The ornithologist stood by and observed them in slight amusement as the graduating guys flailed out of the water and grabbed at their clothes lying on the ground.

“All right, let’s go. Let’s get back to you guys’ rooms.” She ushered.

“There gonna be girls there?”

“Hey yo, Po! Y-ya think girls like pizza rolls?”

“Ugggghhh I’m so hungry now!”

Xian Lang rolled her eyes and herded the drunk crowd up back to their room, her girlfriend hanging off her shoulder.

****

Getting five grown men up the stairs while carrying Mulan bridal style was the most challenging feat she had ever and somehow managed to accomplish. With the boys whooping and shouting incorrect dorm numbers, the scientist had no choice but to wander around the halls in search of Yao and Po’s shared room. Her girlfriend was of no assistance for she had fallen asleep in her arms.

After thirty grueling minutes of searching up and down, they finally reached the right room. The key actually turned and worked.

Filing in and stumbling all over the place, the boys were finally safe and sound in Yao and Po’s place. Honghui, Cricket, and Ling all plopped down on the small couch in the living room while the other two disappeared into the kitchen. Peeking in, Xian Lang found the big man reaching for the whiskey on top of the cabinets while the short, stocky one shoved frozen pizza rolls into a toaster oven. It’d probably be best to lend the drunkards some assistance in the kitchen. The older woman whisked them away to the living room before they could hurt themselves or burn the building down. Carefully sitting Mulan upright at the messy table adorned with old pizza boxes and empty beer cans, she watched the food cook in the convention oven and picked out several water bottles from their fridge.

“Goddamn kids...” she chuckled and shook her head fondly. Although the ornithologist never partied and let loose like they were doing tonight because of prolonged loneliness, she couldn’t blame them. It looked to be that at least they were all enjoying each other’s company. And besides, it was her girlfriend and her friends that she wouldn’t mind babysitting.

Several minutes later, Xian Lang emerged from the kitchen with a plate of steaming hot pizza rolls and a plastic bag filled with water hanging from her wrist. She found the boys all spooning and cuddled up close together on the couch. They were all snoozing with Cricket in the middle and looking particularly comfortable and happy.

“Unbelievable...”

Setting the food and water down on the coffee table, the scientist pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of them before going back for her girlfriend.

She knew Mulan’s dorm room by heart, for she had already been there multiple times.

Unlocking the door, she shut it gently behind her and went to lay the younger woman on her bed. Removing her shoes, Xian Lang pulled the covers and tucked Mulan in. Stirring in her sleep, the upcoming graduate grumbled lightly.

The ornithologist hushed her quietly and kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok. You’re in your bed. Go back to sleep.”

Rising carefully, the older woman made to leave but a hand grasped at the fleeting wrist.

“Xian Lang...” Mulan mumbled, eyes still closed.

No move was made to retract her hand.

“Xian Lang... she probably left already... has work tomorrow morning... I’m so lucky to be with her...”

Oh screw it, it wouldn’t kill her to be late to work just this one time. Scooting her girlfriend in, she snuggled the younger woman in close under the blanket and joined her in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too terrible. If there was anything you disliked or feel that I can improve on something, please let me know. If you have a request, leave it in the comments below and I'll put it in the queue. Thank you all for reading. Until next time.


End file.
